1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of protectant compositions for use on vinyl, leather and rubber surfaces, especially in automobiles, as well as to the field of compositions for cleaning the same. In particular, this invention relates to vinyl protectant formulations that reduce the oily appearance and feel commonly experienced with the use of such products, and to protectants that incorporate a nonionic surfactant, such as trimethyl-nonylphenyl poly(ethylene oxide).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Because of their durability, light weight and relatively low cost, vinyl polychloride polymer and a variety of plastic materials are commonly incorporated into components of motor vehicle interiors, such as dashboards, door linings, steering wheels and gear shift levers. Unless they are preserved by a suitable film of protectant, the surfaces of such components oxidatively degrade over time, particularly if they are routinely exposed to sunlight, resulting in loss of their original luster and gradual fading of their colors. It is highly desirable that such protectants not leave an oily appearance or feel, particularly as to those components that are frequently manipulated by a driver, such as steering wheels and shift levers. It is also important that protectants applied to automotive interiors not produce so much gloss as to interfere with a driver's vision. Protectants in the prior art within the field of this invention include the following:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,227,200 to LeGrow disclosed a method for protecting automotive vinyl, rubber and leather surfaces by applying to the surfaces a protectant composition that includes an alkylaryl polysiloxane copolymer having long chain hydrocarbon units and aromatic units. In one form of the composition, the alkylaryl polysiloxane was emulsified in water with the aid of a nonionic surfactant, such as trimethylnonylphenyl poly(ethylene oxide). In a solvent solution form of the composition, the alkylaryl silicone was dissolved in a volatile carrier, preferably heptane. In a third form of the composition, an alkylaryl polysiloxane fluid was used without any additives. Advantages claimed for the composition included enhanced affinity for organic surfaces such as rubber and vinyl, greater substantivity and ultraviolet protection, and increased ability to repel water and to be easily flushed clean with water.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,217,758 to Greenleaf et al. disclosed a method for providing a protective finish to a vinyl substrate by the application of a composition comprising a film forming polysiloxane, a diluent, and a wax in the form of micronized particles. Suitable diluents disclosed included water, toluene, mineral spirits and isopropanol. In an alternative embodiment, the composition included an amorphous silica in the form of fumed silica particles. Advantages claimed for both forms of the composition included gloss reduction and decrease in the oiliness of the formulation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,955 to Hsu et al. disclosed a method for restoring, protecting and enhancing polymeric substrates, and in particular vinyl coverings, by applying a composition comprising an acrylic polymer, benzotriazole, and a solvent therefor. The preferred acrylic polymer disclosed was the methylmethacrylate polymer sold under the "Acryloid".RTM. trademark, product designation B44 and B48N by the Rohm & Haas Company of Philadelphia, Pa. Benzotriazole was included in the composition to serve as an adhesion promoter. Advantages reported for use of the composition as applied to vinyl surfaces included the ability to restore and enhance the appearance of vinyl surfaces coated by polymers such as vinyl fabrics, restoration of original color of aged vinyl surfaces, and an excellent resistance to ultraviolet light and yellowing with age.
Rohm and Haas of Philadelphia, Pa., has manufactured and sold an acrylic copolymer emulsion under the trademark RHOPLEX.RTM. HA-12, which has been known to form firm, tack-free films suitable for fabric finishings, backcoating, and other applications where abrasion resistance was required. Use of this acrylic copolymer in a vinyl surface protectant has suffered, however, from the disadvantage that it coagulates if stored at ambient temperatures below the freezing point of water, rendering it thereafter unsuitable for use as a protectant.
Although acrylic polymers, including RHOPLEX.RTM. HA-12 used in the present invention, are known in the art, their use in is believed to be new in a composition that simultaneously eliminates the coagulation problem due to freezing, provides a non-oily appearance and feel, avoids excessive gloss, and provides surface cleansing during application.